I've Waited
by halfbloodroyalty
Summary: quick little herminny hg/gw story. reviews appreciated!


~AN hey all, just a quick little nibble that i've been sitting on. i know the ending is kinda lame but this is my first time writing F/F and i wasn't sure where to go. all belongs to jkr i just play with it. Reviews appreciated!~

I sat on the sofa in front of the common room fire, reading ahead in one of my text books like usual, my knees tucked up under me. Everyone else had gone to bed for the night, leaving me alone with nothing but my thoughts.

She descended the stairs from the dormitory silently on bare feet, dressed in a thin tank top and shorts. Her trademark Weasley hair fell loosely down her back, glowing in the dim firelight. She came and stood at the end of the couch, hands clasped awkwardly behind her.

"I… I"ve been thinking about what happened the other night" she said, biting her bottom lip and staring at a log in the fire.

"And?" I said, placing the book aside as a lump formed in my throat, preparing myself for the rejection.

Merlin, she looked so beautiful. I could see the goosebumps along her upper arms, intermixed with the light freckles there that she earned with long summer quidditch practices. Her clear eyes that shifted from green to slate grey flickered up at me, catching my gaze and lighting her cheeks a light pink before looking down again.

"I want to continue" she almost whispered.

Rising to my feet I stepped toward her

"Nothing would make me happier" I smiled, tilting her face to mine with both hands. I'd wanted her almost as long as I'd known her, and now… now I had her. Two bottles of wine and a week of awkward silence later, she came to me. I had told her to think about it. To ask herself if this was what she wanted. That I'd wait for her.

Finally, my lips pressed to hers. Softly, cautiously, her hands wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling us together. I let her explore my lips, my mouth, my throat with hers, burying my hands in her long, gorgeous hair. She nibbled lightly along my jugular, causing a moan to slip from my chest. My control slipping, I growled her name in warning. Her moan of response broke me. I wrapped one arm solidly around her middle, using the other in her hair to pull her lips to mine again. I plundered her mouth, taking everything I could, absorbing as much of essence as possible, unsure if I ever would be able to again.

I felt her small hands paw at the buttons of my cardigan, fumbling over them to feel my chest. Reluctantly, I pulled away from her to remove it, as well as my blouse and bra. She pulled her tank top over her head, revealing the milky expanse of her torso and lack of a bra. Her rose petal-like nipples rose over her petite, flushed breasts. Her flesh was warm under my touch as I took her once more into my arms. I ran my fingernails lightly along the arch of her spine and over the curve of her hips. I held her buttocks in each hand, pressing a knee between hers. She ground her dampened core along my thigh, whimpering at the pressure. I pulled her to the floor, laying her gently on the scratchy hearth rug. Finding my wand, I cast a quick cushioning spell underneath her as well as silencing and notice-me-not spells in case someone else came down the stairs.

As I slid her shorts off, she lifted her hips to allow them to pass free. I removed my own pants before sitting back to look at her. Her chest heaved with each heavy breath, flushed a lovely pink and dusted with freckles. I groaned as my lips found hers once again, trailing down her neck. I worshipped each freckle, kissing, tasting her skin. I caressed each nipple with my tongue, nibbling slightly to hear her moan, to feel her hands tangle in my hair. My kisses dipped lower, fluttering across her stomach. I buried my face in her copper curls, inhaling her musky scent deeply. She tilted her head back, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Let me know if you want me to stop" I said, rubbing her hips with the pads of my thumbs. She shook her head with a whimper. I smiled into her skin again, marvelling in the silken feel. Gently I parted her trembling knees to pull her legs aside. Her apex glistened with her arousal. Trailing my fingertips down her body, I traced across her sternum and along her sides, causing her to giggle and squirm underneath me. I followed the rise of her hipbones with my lips, kissing across her lower stomach and down the inside of her thighs, teasing every moment I could. Inch by inch, I moved closer to her dripping sex. Finally, I let myself lightly trace her entrance with my tongue, gathering the pearls of her nectar which gathered there, brushing past her clitoris before diving in to consume her fully. Her sounds encouraged me further as I suckled her sensitive bud, my tongue dipping into her. I caressed her inner walls with first one finger, then two, relishing the arch of her back and the gentle flow of her juices around me. I watched as she came to a peak from my ministrations, hardly believing that she would allow me this.

Holding her as she came down from her high, I couldn't imagine where I'd rather be.


End file.
